The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Phlox ‘Perfectly Puzzling’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Perfectly Puzzling’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of interspecific hybrids of Phlox with novel ornamental traits such as unique flower colors, plant habits, flower fragrance and adaptability to garden conditions in the upper Midwest (U.S.D.A. Zone 5) and similar climates.
‘Perfectly Puzzling’ originated as a seedling that arose flow seed planted from open pollination of Phlox subulata ‘Ellie B’ (not patented) in May 2009. The seed parent was surrounded by numerous other cultivars and hybrids of Phlox. ‘Perfectly Puzzling’ was selected in April of 2012 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2012 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.